


Art for The Sound of Mutants

by ourgirlfriday, Rohnoc



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, X-Men Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourgirlfriday/pseuds/ourgirlfriday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohnoc/pseuds/Rohnoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles knew the danger that they faced in the war zones and deserted quadrants better than most, despite his never seeing the danger zones for himself; he’d been the one to tell her stories about the alliance and the rebels, after all, and later he’d been the one who had taught her about the war.  Now he's been brought to Genosha to teach the younger mutants on base at the behest of General Magneto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Sound of Mutants

**Author's Note:**

> Art for ourgirlfriday's [The Sound of Mutants](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1791127) for [X-Men Big Bang Round 3](http://xmenbigbang.livejournal.com/)!

Also on [tumblr](http://rohnoc.tumblr.com/post/88937801943/x-men-big-bang-art-post-for-the-sound-of-mutants) for less blur.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

At any rate, having Stark around was something like having a particularly ill-mannered tornado whooshing around the base. Erik would have been tempted to force him out an airlock, except. He was Charles’ only hope. There really wasn’t an option. 

At least Stark took that seriously. He had taken one look at Charles, and at Emma, and had snapped into action. And, to be fair, Hank, Armando, Marie, and Alex had all wanted to help Charles, however they could. 

“Clever bastard,” Tony muttered. He had various machines plugged into the mainframe, and to Charles, and into Emma. Erik refused to leave him alone when Genosha --and Charles -- was so vulnerable.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Little bot conquers this space base with love


End file.
